Rise of the Uzumaki Sannin
by Uzumaki Ricky
Summary: In a world where Naruto had everything he wanted, will he still become strong, or will he take it all for granted?


**Okay, I know I said that this would be the last new fic I posted before I started updating my others more, but I've got one more plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. So expect to see that one out soon enough. But I hope you enjoy this one, because I know I'll enjoy writing it. _On with the show!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own anything related to Ao no Exorcist.**

**Rise of the Uzumaki Sannin**

**Chapter 1: Triple Trouble**

In one corner of the world, there was a city. Not just any city, where people went about normal jobs and lives, but one that served a great purpose. It's purpose? In essence, house the entire military of the country, making it sort of a large barracks or military camp. The soldiers of this city were of a special type, the mercenary-assassin best described as shinobi, or the more common term, ninja.

Ever since their creation, when peasant farmers learned to weapon their tools and the mysterious energy of the body and mind known as chakra to stand against the better trained samurai, ninja had become more popular in the world and given jobs by people that wanted to see how much better they were than samurai, as well as defend someone from enemy shinobi. And as ninja got better, samurai began to pale in comparison and were hired less and less. These days, it is the ninja who hold the power in terms of warfare, enough so that they now have their own villages and clients lined up to hire them.

Secluded in a deep forest was one ninja home, known as Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the first village of it's kind created. Ninja lived and trained here each and every day, with normal civilians living there too to keep the basic needs of the city going. Kids were taught from a young age to do the work of the ninja, and in war times they had to graduate early to help in the conflict, but in times of peace like now such a need was absent and thus they could afford to learn more before being put to use.

At the Ninja Academy, some kids were practicing their skills, by unfortunately targeting another with them against his wishes. The boy being targeted was one Uzumaki Yukio, but was sometimes known as Uzumaki-Namikaze Yukio due to the fact that, officially or not, his parents _were_ married at the time when they had him. He had short, mostly straightish red hair with a few spikes here and there and bangs that hung over his forehead. He also had grey eyes and wore glasses, along with a dark grey shirt and dark brown pants. And while he was twelve years old, he was rather short for his age, probably the shortest boy in the class.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Someone called out, rushing up to the students taunting Yukio. This was Yukio's brother, Uzumaki Naruto, who sported spikier but completely blonde hair with blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. His choice of attire currently consisted of a red shirt and a burnt orange vest with the Uzumaki spiral on it and burnt orange long pants, with black bandages wrapped around the majority of both his arms.

"Shit, it's him!" One of the kids said, fear creeping into his voice.

Naruto stomped up to the kids and stopped in front of them, arms folded over his chest and glaring at them in a way that made them sweat. "Wanna explain to me just _WHY_ you guys're picking on my brother? Well?!"

One of the bullies frowned. "I'm not afraid! There's five of us and one of you."

"So get five more and maybe this will be a fair fight." Naruto taunted with a straight face.

One of the other four bullies rushed at Naruto with his fist cocked back. He attempted to punch Naruto, only for Naruto to catch his fist, sweep his feet out from under him, and throw him, sending him flying.

"Not so tough facing someone who fights back, now is it?" Naruto stated. "You plan to be ninja who only fight the helpless? You make me sick."

The bully who frowned before bristled up in rage and shot towards Naruto, aiming an ax kick at the blond. Naruto just reached up and grabbed his leg, stopping the maneuver dead, then spun while holding his leg, swinging him around in the process. Naruto soon let go and came to a stop, sending the bully flying into one of the others.

"Anyone else? Or have you had enough?" Naruto asked.

The one who first commented about Naruto when he first showed up shook his head in fear and started running. "To hell with this!"

The remaining two were braver. "Bet you can't fight two at once!" They rushed at him together, only to get hit by a powerful gust of wind coming from the side and knocking them flat on their sides.

"Neither can you." The newcomer jested. This was Uzumaki Kazako, the one girl in the set of triplets. She had blue eyes like Naruto, but long blond hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a brown, sleeveless shirt resembling a vest with a jade green shirt under it with short sleeves, mesh armor elbow bands, forest green pants, and brown shinobi boots.

Naruto grinned a bit when he saw her. "Took you long enough, Kaza-imouto!"

"Don't call me that! We're the same age, you dolt!" She said.

Naruto just smirked. "I was born first, you know."

"By five minutes!"

"Older is older."

Yukio sighed. "Let it go, neechan. You know Naruto likes holding the fact that he's older than us over our heads, even if he _does_ look out for us."

Kazako helped the younger of her two brothers, but still marginally older than her, back on his feet. "You know, Yukio... someday, we won't be here to help you. You gotta learn how to stand up when you're outnumbered."

"Easy for you to say." He muttered.

"It wasn't at first, but I learned. So can you."

Yukio let out another sigh, but with a smile on his face this time. They told him this a lot and did their best to help him with his training when their parents weren't around to train the three of them. Out of the three triplets, Naruto was the physically strongest, the fastest, and the overall most powerful. The problem was that he also had the shortest temper and could be the most impulsive.

Kazako was the one out of them who excelled at short to mid range combat. She was also the voice of reason among them and one of the more responsible of the three of them. And last, but not least, there was Yukio himself. He was the slowest and physically weakest among them, due to being born frail.

What was embarrassing was that he was the middle child of the three of them, but was the physically weakest. But what he lacked in brawn he made up for in brains, strategic skills, and long range skills. Among the three of them, he was considered the genius of the bunch. Though in schoolyard terms, that meant he was mostly considered an easy target, requiring his siblings to keep him safe from the worst of the bully attacks.

"I'll try, Kazako." Yukio told her.

Naruto chuckled and slapped his brother on the back, a bit harder than he intended to. "C'mon, Yuki-otouto! You can do better than that!"

"Easy for you to say, your chakra network doesn't work only for a few minutes before shutting down." Yukio complained. For some reason, he seemed to have a time limit on how long he could use chakra. It was like he ran out after several consecutive uses, then needed a couple of moments to recharge. Fortunately he recharged rather quickly making this more an inconvenience than true disability.

Naruto smiled at bit and clapped a hand onto his brother's shoulder lightly. "Don't let that get you down, Yukio! Even _with_ that slight problem you have, you're more of a ninja than most of the other students in our class could ever _hope_ to be!"

"How?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kazako asked back. "To those jerks, training is just picking on someone weaker than them. They probably never even try to get stronger, you try every day. That means, someday, you'll be the strong one."

Yukio shrugged. "A lot of good that does me now."

"Konoha wasn't built in a day, Yukio. Now come on, let's finish lunch before we have to go back inside! Iruka-sensei's lecture are boring enough on a full stomach!" Naruto insisted.

Yukio chuckled a bit at that. "I may be a star student, but even I have to agree with you there, niisan. Did you make our lunch today or did mom?"

Naruto smiled and pulled out three bento boxes stacked on top of each other and wrapped in a cloth. "I prepared 'em last night! Hope you guys like it!"

The three Uzumaki sat down by a large tree, their usual place for eating lunch, and once they were down they had some company come over. Pleasant company this time.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto greeted, seeing three classmates he and his siblings got along with. They were Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata, three of the several clan heirs sharing the same class as the three Uzumaki.

Kiba was a boy who seemed part animal. Like most of his clan, he had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth that resembled fangs, and nails that he could change into claws for more painful strikes in taijutsu. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba's attire was a grey, hooded fur-lined coat with the hood usually placed on his head and dark grey pants and blue sandals. No one really knew what he wore under the coat.

Kiba had a partner, his companion puppy named Akamaru. The dog was small with white fur, with dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. He often was seen riding atop Kiba's head, and being a ninken partner to an Inuzuka he was allowed on school campus, though he was probably the only student who never got any homework.

Shino was a quiet reserved boy and the tallest member of his class. He had dark bushy brown hair and dark narrow eyes perpetually hidden behind darker glasses. He wore primarily a sea-green jacket with a high upturned collar, hiding the majority of his face without actually masking it. He was probably best described as the loner of the class, but it was hard to tell if it was by choice or circumstance. Fortunately the Uzumaki triplets made him feel welcomed, so he was usually seen in their company if he had any to begin with.

Hinata was a quiet girl herself, but unlike Shino it was more out of shyness than any form of antisocial behavior. She had dark blue hair in a short hime-style cut, making her a bit unique among her clan even though she had the same white eyes as the rest of them, but hers had a tinge of lavender to them. She wore a cream-colored hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

"Something smells good." Kiba said, then looked to Kazako. "You must be one heck of a cook."

Kazako blushed and chuckled nervously. "A-actually... Naruto was the one who made our lunch."

This caused Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and even Hinata to look at Naruto with surprise. Naruto... could cook?!

"What?" He asked, seeing their confused reactions. "Show me the rule that says only girls can make food."

Yukio, Shino, and Akamaru nodded, conceding the point. Kiba, on the other hand, was still too surprised to react. Meanwhile, Hinata was surprised while hoping that she could use this to find more common ground with her friend/crush. They may not have gotten to spend as much time together as she would have liked, but she liked to think that she knew more about Naruto than anyone outside of his family.

On the other hand, she _did_ enjoy finding out new things about him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. If you want, I can share a recipe for cinnamon rolls with you." She said.

Naruto smiled. "Sounds good. And I'll give you the first one."

A cinnamon roll made personally by Naruto, made specifically for her to enjoy.I t was enough to ensure Hinata was going to sleep happily tonight.

"... Naruto can cook...?" Kiba asked dazedly.

"Yeah, and I can read, write, and dress myself. It's not that big a deal." The whiskered blonde commented.

"... Naruto can cook...?" Kiba asked again, still dazed.

Seeing that they weren't going to get anywhere unless they snapped Kiba out of it, Shino gave the young Inuzuka a quick smack upside the head. This snapped him out of his daze.

"Amazing, he might as well have been under a genjutsu right then." Kazako noted.

Kiba blinked a couple of times, then started rubbing the back of his head. "Ooooooow! What the hell, man?!"

"You were dazed and confused. I ended that for you in the only method I knew how." Shino stated.

Kiba glared at him lightly while still rubbing the back of his head. "Well, would it have killed you to do it a little more gently?!"

"I could have used my insects to make you itchy and snap out of it." Shino offered.

Kiba just sighed. "Smack to the back of the head's good...! So can we eat now?"

"I didn't make any for anyone else Kiba." Naruto pointed out. "I mean, do you bring enough kunai for the entire class?"

"Okay, you ave a point there. But can we at least try it?"

"Only what I offer, no deciding the size of your own portion yourself." Naruto said, then picked out some food. "Here Hinata-chan."

"Hey! Why her first?" Kiba complained.

Naruto glared at Kiba a bit, surprising him. "Because, since I know _she_ cooks too, she's more likely to appreciate it."

"Hey, I'd appreciate it too." Kiba objected while Hinata ate in peace.

"This is really good, Naruto-kun." She told him.

"See? She took the time to savor it, while I've seen you scarf down food like a dog." Naruto reprimanded.

Kiba opened his mouth to retort, but bit it back when Naruto's glare increased in intensity. it was as though that glare was saying "Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong."

Naruto then offered the next sample to Shino, who took it gracefully. then to Akamaru who ate like one would expect a dog to. "Sorry, Kiba! I'm all out now."

Kiba glared at Naruto. "Oh come on!"

"Didn't you bring your own food?" Kazako asked.

Kiba sighed and shook his head. "Nah. I can't cook and my mom and sis didn't have time to make me anything before they had to leave."

Yukio frowned. "So your plan was to find someone to mooch off of? Then even if Naruto did give you food, you'd ask for more and make him feel required to give you all of it."

Kiba shook his head. "I was actually originally going to go see what the Academy lunch room's serving. Even if it's usually terrible, it's better than not eating at all."

Yukio arched an eyebrow. "Then why did you come out here? You don't have to go outside to get there."

Kiba sighed. "The line was _waaay_ too long. I was gonna wait for it to thin out a bit."

"Geez, you can as bad as Chouji." Kazako said, finishing up her lunch in case he got ideas about getting any from her.

"I am not!'

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, Chouji can hit harder, too."

Kiba glared at Naruto. "Screw you!"

"I'm flattered, but you're not my type Kiba. I prefer girls." Naruto joked, earning a few laughs.

Kiba's face started turning red from how angry he was. But, since he knew how strong Naruto could be due to seeing him throw kids his own size with ease, he let out a sigh and let it go.

After lunch ended, the genin-hopefuls went back in to finish the test to see if they qualified to become official ninja. Luckily the written part was done, much to Naruto's relief. Now came the practical skills, his bread and butter. Naruto watched each of his friends matches as they were called, starting with Chouji.

The pudgy boy was paired against a civilian, and even without using his clan specialty Chouji was trained much more in taijutsu and easily won the match. Next up was Kazako, and she was pitted against Sakura. Naruto smirked a bit as he saw this. At one point, before the pink-haired girl had first punched him in the head for practically no reason, he'd had a small crush on the young Haruno girl.

Only on the grounds that she was pretty and her pink hair stood out. But she practically hated him on sight, and just because she hated how his sister was more popular than she herself was. He also knew that the girl hardly trained and mainly just fangirled over Uchiha Sasuke, so he was positive his sister would demolish her.

"You're going down bitch, and then, I'll be the popular o-." Sakura taunted as soon as the signal to begin was given, only to be decimated by Kazako rushing up to her with a solid punch to the gut, knocking her on her back. Then Kazako put her foot on Sakura's throat, applying only enough pressure to ensure Sakura couldn't escape.

Iruka was quick to call the fight over with Kazako the winner.

"You monster! You tried to kill me!" Sakura screeched after being released.

Kazako could not be less intimidated. "Think of it as practice for when other people are trying to kill you. Use it to make yourself less vulnerable. Also, if you want to beat someone, beat them, don't stand there talking about it." She then walked away.

Sakura glared at Kazako's retreating back and contemplated attacking her from behind. But a glare from Naruto, who guessed at what she was thinking, made her rethink that idea. While the pinkette might not think highly of him or his sister, as soon as she hit him he became unafraid to hit back. Especially with teachers making it clear there was no gender-based double standard for hitting someone in shinobi work. As long as Naruto didn't make the first hit, he had every right to hit her back, and wasn't afraid to when she tried to hit his sister.

In fact, the last time she tried to, he caught her fist and threw her into a tree. And by into a tree, she meant _up_ into a tree. Next up Iruka and Mizuki called up two civilian students whose fight was nothing special. After that came Yukio against Kiba, which got the group from earlier curious.

Naruto stopped Yukio for a second as he went towards the arena. "Just give it your best, okay? And remember to play by your strengths. Since he's stronger and faster, use that big brain of yours to find a way to use it against him."

Yukio smiled a bit at Naruto. "That's just what I intended to do."

The fight began and Kiba moved to get it over with fast. But Yukio expected that and was able to dodge. Since Kiba wasn't allowed to use jutsu, he hadn't been spinning while attacking, thus leaving his backside open for Yukio to attack. The Uzumaki landed a good punch right to the Inuzuka's spine, but it didn't do much damage.

'Is he planning something?' Naruto asked himself.

Kiba turned and lashed out at Yukio. This, too, was evaded. Yukio tried to get in close and hit Kiba more directly, but Kiba was too quick and managed to block the attack and grab his opponents arm, spinning him for a moment before making him fall to the ground.

Yukio swept Kiba's legs out from under him, then quickly got to his feet. 'I hope this works.' He went to hit on of Kiba's exposed pressure points on his right shoulder, a move that to the common observer looked just like the Hyuuga juuken.

"What...? I... I can't move my arm." He noted, unable to even make a fist.

"That's the idea." Yukio stated, hitting the pressure point on his left shoulder now.

Kiba tried to make his other arm move, but found it just as immobile as his right arm. "Wh... what did you _do_ to me...?!"

"Sorry, but the enemy isn't going to tell you what they did just because they ask. You've just got to figure out how to get out of this one on your own."

Kiba frowned. 'Looks, like he doesn't intend to do more now, must be waiting for the teacher to end it. Well, my legs still work.'

With that thought in mind, Kiba rushed Yukio at top speed and lashed out with a kick.

Yukio felt the hit and landed on the ground, but frail or not he was an Uzumaki and was able to keep going. He just wanted to get some good hits in to impress the judges before he could stop.

Kiba attempted to land a stomp onto Yukio, but Yukio rolled out of the way and struck a pressure point in Kiba's leg. As expected, Kiba collapsed with his balance thrown off, but he used the momentum to swing on of his arms at Yukio, hitting him and affecting his own balance too. Though Yukio was able to keep standing, while Kiba was not.

After a moment, Yukio was declared the winner. Kazako clapped while Naruto clapped and roared with cheers, both proud of their triplet for winning.

"Nice job, otouto! I knew you could do it!" Naruto called.

Yukio blushed. "Why do you say that? I've never beaten him before."

"There's a first time for everything, you know! Just be glad that he made you work for it, not like Kazako's opponent!"

Kazako chuckled at that. "Yeah! I wanted to at _least_ break a sweat!"

Ino, who had overheard, grimaced. "Why would any girls say that? Sweat is disgusting."

Kazako groaned and looked at her flatly. "You think you can become a ninja without sweating? In your dreams, blondie."

Naruto chuckled at bit and held up a hand as he and Kazako high-fived with Kazako not looking back towards him.

"You're blonde too, you dolt." Ino reminded.

"Which means I can make fun of other blondes. Like you, who probably can't even remember the recipe for ice." Kazako jested.

Next up was Hinata versus Ino. It was better than Kazako's match against Sakura, but not by much. And mainly because Ino was barely any better than Sakura. Though even if Ino had been twice as good, she couldn't compete with a well-training Hyuuga in terms of taijutsu. Hinata used her Juuken and natural flexibility to take Ino down quickly while evading her sloppy counter attacks.

Ino, while upset about losing, took her loss better than Sakura did. Shino fought Shikamaru and won mostly because Shikamaru didn't want to fight in the first place. After that, Naruto was pitted against Sasuke.

Naruto grinned at this and cracked is knuckles. "Alright! Finally my turn!"

Sasuke just frowned and went to the fighting ground, ready for this fight too. For years, there had been bad blood between the two boys, mostly because of Sasuke's attitude. He immediately disliked Naruto, who reminded him of his older brother in some ways, among them always upstaging him. Also, Sasuke's father went missing years ago and he blamed Naruto's father for it, and apparently decided hurting the children of the Hokage would have to do since he couldn't do a thing against the man he truly blamed.

Iruka started the match, and Sasuke went at Naruto. A big mistake, since the Uchiha clan's Intercepting Fist taijutsu style was meant to counter blows and make use of the Sharingan, thus it didn't work so well if the one using it attacked first and had no Sharingan to use.

Sasuke lashed out with a kick, which Naruto easily sidestepped before kicking the back of the young Uchiha's thigh. He fumbled for a moment, but Sasuke kept his balance and lashed out with a punch to Naruto's collarbone. It hit, but Naruto barely reacted as if he were hit. Instead, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist before it could be retracted.

"My sister hits harder than you do!" Naruto taunted.

Not liking being compared negatively to any of the Yondaime's children, Sasuke used his free hand to pull out a secret kunai where the teacher couldn't see it. However, Naruto and the other students watching could.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. So the Uchiha was going to try something underhanded, huh? Well, at least _now_ he was thinking like a real ninja. Though there was a time and a place for it, and this was not it, but Naruto decided if Sasuke was going to play dirty, he would return the favor.

Sasuke brought up his kunai and tried to stab Naruto in the heart, but Naruto blocked him enough to just get a flesh wound instead. But that was his intention, now that Sasuke actually drew blood first and people could see it, no one could give him trouble over using a tool in return. And he had just the one to use.

As soon as Sasuke tried to stab at him again, Naruto dodged the stab attempt, unwound some of the black bandages on his arm, and wrapped the Uchiha's own arm up in them.

"What the heck?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't reply. Rather, he tugged the bandages to force Sasuke to move involuntarily and lose his balance, falling face-first to the ground.

"Naruto, this is strictly taijutsu." Iruka warned.

Naruto gave the scarred teacher an offended look and pointed to his wound. "He stabbed me with a lethal weapon, and _I'm_ the one you choose to chew out?"

Iruka blinked a couple of times, then nodded. "Good point. Carry on."

Sasuke quickly saw he could make use of the bandage too, and tugged on it hard enough to bring Naruto down to his level while springing back to his feet when it was clear the whiskered blonde had been caught off guard. Naruto fell and Sasuke got up, and took advantage of the opportunity to stomp on his back like only a bully could rather than a ninja.

Naruto rolled out of the way and to his feet. Sasuke lashed out with a kick, but Naruto side-stepped it and wrapped part of the bandage between his arm and Sasuke's own around the leg. Naruto then tugged on his end hard, causing Sasuke's leg to extend upward and trip him while the part of the bandage around said appendage unwound.

With this done, Naruto and Sasuke could barely separate from each other. The first to break free would have the advantage, so Sasuke took his kunai to sever the bandage. But with some quick moving on Naruto's behalf, he ended up stabbing himself in the leg instead.

Sasuke yelled in pain as Naruto used the bandages to tug Sasuke in close and headbutt him in the face. Naruto disarmed Sasuke and tossed the kunai out of the ring, then tugged him in close again before throwing Sasuke over his shoulder and to the ground with a harsh thud. Once Sasuke hit the ground, Naruto unwound the bandages from around the young Uchiha's arm and pulled him to his feet by that same arm. This was soon followed by a kick to the chest and another over the shoulder throw.

"You ready to give up?" Naruto asked.

"Go to hell, Namikaze!" Sasuke replied, throwing in another punch that might have dislocated something on Naruto if he hadn't dodged it.

Naruto grinned. "You sure? You're looking a little on the sluggish side."

"Shut the hell up, you son of a bitch!" The young Uchiha spat, his voice laced with venom.

Naruto froze at this, his head down. "What did you say...?

From in the crowd, Yukio and Kazako's eyes widened at this. 'Uh-oh...!'

Sasuke sneered at Naruto. "What's wrong? Have you gone deaf from all of the yelling that that red-headed banshee of a mother of yours probably does to you?"

Naruto began shaking lightly, his fists clenched tightly.

Yukio and Kazako glared at Sasuke for that comment, but shared the same thought. 'If you know what's good for you, Uchiha, you'll stop now!'

"Or is your hearing as weak as those pathetic brats you call a brother and sister?!" Sasuke spat with a smirk on his face, seemingly oblivious to what was about to happen to him. "Actually, I'll bet it's because being dropped on your head is clearly something your family does when someone's born. Just look at your father, I'll beat the doctor even _threw_ him on his head."

At this, Naruto began to shake violently as his fists clenched tighter.

"Sometimes I hope Iwa attacks just to put us out of our misery of having that insignificant excuse of a Hokage!" Sasuke continued, as Naruto's shaking became more violent and his clenched fists almost caused is nails to draw blood.

Yukio had finally had enough. "Stop it, Sasuke! You don't know what you're doing!

"Yeah! You're poking a sleeping dragon with a stick, Uchiha!" Kazako called out.

Sasuke glared at her. "You keep your big nose out of this, cunt!"

Even Sakura gasped at him calling a girl that.

At this, Naruto had finally had enough and lost his grip on his temper. "YOU TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING SAID ABOUT MY FAMILY, YOU FUCKING BALL-SUCKING, LIMP-DICKED, SHIT-HEAD BASTARD!"

Sasuke would never admit it, but that almost made him shiver. Covering his fear, he stood his ground. "Make me, teme."

"Wish granted!" Naruto said, dangerously like a hiss.

Yukio and Kazako, knowing where this was going, took a few large steps away from the ring. Yukio then look at the rest of the crowd. "You all may want to take a few steps back!"

Kazako nodded her agreement. "Yeah! This is gonna get ugly!"

Most of the crowd looked at them in confusion as Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and even Ino and Hinata heeded their advice and back away from the ring. One of the confused students in the crowd looked directly at Yukio and Kazako. "Why?"

Before any of them could blink, Naruto was right in front of Sasuke and sunk his fist so hard and deeply into the Uchiha's stomach that he coughed up a little bit of spittle, the impact being heard across the courtyard. Many of those watching flinched, let out an "Ohhhhh!", and looked away slightly when the heard the sickening impact.

"That's why." Kazako answered.

The pummeling continued, and it sounded like it was getting bad.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Mizuki asked Iruka, both of which could only watch.

"I'm not getting in the middle of that. If you want to, be my guest."

Mizuki didn't move a muscle, except to wince with each sound he heard.

After sinking his fist into Sasuke's stomach, Naruto grabbed the young Uchiha by the back of his head and proceeded to headbutt him in the face several times before letting go. He then followed up with a knee to the stomach.

Sasuke staggered back slightly from the last blow. This left him open for a hard right to the face, which was followed up by an elbow to the solar plexus. Naruto then lashed out with an uppercut to Sasuke's jaw and another elbow blow, this time to the side of the young Uchiha's jaw, cracking it slightly and raddling his brain.

Soon after the elbow to the jaw connected, Sasuke fell to the ground. But he didn't stay prone for long as Naruto kicked him in the stomach. "Get the hell up, you piece of shit! I'm not done with you yet!"

Conscious but aching, Sasuke was not about to indulge his opponent, yet he would have to get up to get back at him. Taking his kunai, he sliced the remaining bandages off himself and took the chance to slash at Naruto's shins to make him stay down. Naruto jumped and sent out more black bandages, this time from his other arm, and Sasuke got nearly wrapped up entirely by them.

Naruto landed and, calling upon strength most wouldn't believe he could have, lifted Sasuke up and spun him around like he was trying to throw him by a tether. Yet he never actually released, just built up the momentum.

Then, when the momentum had built up to it's maximum, Naruto slammed Sasuke onto the ground. He lifted Sasuker up and slammed him back onto thhe ground again. Naruto did this several times until, finally, he stopped. Naruto smirked and waited until Sasuke started to get up.

Once the young Uchiha began to attempt to stand, Naruto gripped the strand of black bandages connected to the ones Sasuke was tied up in in his hand and yanked as hard as he could. "GET OVER HERE!"

Not having much of a choice, the young Uchiha did as told, and ended up taking Naruto's elbow to his throat. Naruto then gripped Sasuke's face with one hand and threw him down onto the ground. Reaching down, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his throat and started to lift him back up.

"So, do you take back what you said now, or do I have to keep making you?" Naruto threatened.

"This match is over." Iruka called out, seeing a moment that appeared safe enough to intervene. "And due to using weapons on both sides, neither of you will be declared the winner."

Naruto looked at Iruka, a frown on his face. "You call bandages a weapon?"

"It's not your body and this is taijutsu, pure physical combat. If Kiba can't fight with Akamaru here, then you can't fight with bandages."

"Like it or not Sensei, the clothes we all wear can be used as weapons if we become desperate enough for one. So unless you insist we all spare bare-ass naked, these do not count anymore than my own shoes would count as a weapon."

Surprisingly, both Yukio and Mizuki nodded in agreement to the point Naruto made as the red-haired member of the Uzumaki/Uzumaki-Namikaze triplets looked towards Iruka. "He has a point, Iruka-sensei."

"That may be, but this wasn't meant to be treated as a life-or-death brawl. There will be plenty of time to practice for that later, here you two were supposed to show how well you can fight without jutsu or extra items and to me you both failed."

Naruto sighed and nodded, knowing that he couldn't argue against that. But, whether Iruka acknowledged it or not, everyone there knew that Naruto had unofficially won and could have won officially if he'd wanted to. He possibly still could have if Sasuke hadn't provoked him by insulting his family like he had.

Sasuke had to be taken to the nurse, but, thanks to the bloodline he got from his mother, Naruto was already healed and went to his siblings. Other students except them, Hinata, and Shino actually scooted away, afraid he'd attack them too.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Gods _above_, dude...! That was _brutal_!" Kiba said, surprised beyond belief that his normally happy-go-lucky blond friend had it in him.

"I strongly suspect, due to the severity of the pummeling you bestowed upon Uchiha-san, that some parts of his body will suffer for some time and he is at risk for internal bleeding, which could become external if located adjacent to his urinary track." Shino commented.

The others were surprised. That was the most that they'd ever heard Shino say without being prompted in some way. Granted most of them couldn't understand what he said, but still.

"Come again?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "In other words, Shino thinks that, due to the ass-kicking Naruto gave him, Sasuke's likely to be pissing blood fore a while."

Kiba looked at Shino and Shikamaru in surprise. "Pissing blood? He'll be lucky if he'll be pissing on his own _at all_ for a while after that!"

Hinata grimaced. "Can we please change the subject?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! As much as I'd like to keep talking about the ass-kicking I gave Sasuke, I don't want Hinata or anyone else to end up puking."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, that concludes the taijutsu test. Next would be the throwing weapon accuracy test, then the basic jutsu test. Though right now, I think it would be best to save those for tomorrow, so that way your nerves aren't a factor and diminish your grades."

Iruka gave a pointed look at Naruto at this, who just shrugged it off and gave him a 'You would have done the same in my position.' look. One that Iruka couldn't dispute. "For now, you all can take a half-day. Be here tomorrow and we'll have another one to finish the rest of the test."

Naruto smiled at bit and looked at his friends and two siblings. "You guys feel up for doing anything instead of just heading home?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kazako asked.

Naruto smiled an evil genius smirk. Yukio and Kazako knew that look. That was the look he had when he came up with a prank or had a crazy idea.

"What do you say we make Iruka-sensei even more nervous?"

"I'd say that's a bit mean." Hinata stated.

"Would it still be mean if it helps him get motivated to get a girl. Cause I _really_ think that that would help him learn to be a little less uptight." Naruto replied.

Kazako put her hand on her chin. "Well, it might help him be less boring in class if he actually has a reason to go home after school."

Naruto clicked his fingers and pointed at her. "Exactly!"

Hinata arched an eyebrow. "I'm confused, how would playing matchmaker make him nervous?"

Naruto suppressed a laugh. "Wait, and see, my friend. Wait, and see."

**Scene change – Iruka's Appartment Complex**

"Glad you guys could come over." Iruka said while he led Mizuki and his fiancee Tsubaki up the steps to his apartment.

"It's a pleasure." Tsubaki replied, then noticed something up ahead. "What's that?"

Iruka looked at what she meant and saw that it was an unmarked box in front of his door. Walking up to it, he examined it for any kinds of traps or seals before picking it up. "I have no idea."

"Maybe it's just part of the mail." Mizuki speculated, then smirked. "Boy, what bill is so large it has to be sent in a box?"

Iruka frowned. "I dunno, but I intend to find out."

Iruka opened the lid slightly and peeked inside. And what he saw made him blush and have a small nosebleed before quickly re-closing it.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Is your nose bleeding?" Mizuki noted. "Dude, did you order porno to your house?"

Iruka blushed deeper in indignation and glared at his friend. "No!"

"Prove it, let us see."

"NO!" Iruka said, then tried to hide the box from view, not that it would do him any good.

Mizuki smirked. "Come on, Iruka! If it's not porn, then you've got nothing to worry about! Let us see it!"

"I wish it was porn, it would be less embarrassing."

"Oh, now I _have_ to see it." Mizuki insisted.

Iruka tried to protect the box. "No way, Mizuki! Not on your life!"

The pale-haired Chuunin teacher made an attempt to get the box. Iruka tried to stop him, but he got a grip on it and thus began a tug-of-war game with it instead of a rope.

Eventually, Mizuki showed himself to have superior physical strength and ripped the box out of Iruka's hands. Acting quickly, he threw the lid off the box and looked inside.

His eyes went wide and a light blush appeared across his cheeks. "Wow, no wonder you didn't want me to see this. Wait, this is used."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow and attempted to look over his shoulder. "What's used? What is-"

However, she cut off once she saw what was the two men were talking about. For inside the box...

... was a pair of black panties with a matching bra, both hanging from little sticks not unlike dango sticks imbedded in the sides of the box but with no sharp ends poking out. Not only that, beside one of the bra cups, suggesting the woman they belonged to was well-endowed, the sticks spelled out a message for Iruka.

'See you soon.'

And of course, there fact that more dango sticks were embedded next to the message in the shape of a lipstick kiss mark to take into account as part of the message.

"Whoa, someone doesn't understand subtly around here." Mizuki commented.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**There we go! And how is it a Naruto x Blue Exorcist crossover, you may be asking? You'll find out soon enough! Shaka and peace out, readahs!**


End file.
